darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Currency
"Dangerous Currency" is a four-issue comic by Boom! Studios. It is the first proper crossover between Darkwing Duck and DuckTales, preceded only by the semi-crossover "The Legend of the Chaos God". It utilizes a vast cast of characters and pulls from the larger Duckverse pool to include characters that have not before appeared in either franchise. However, it was published without approval from Disney and has been booted out of the continuity ever since Joe Books took over the license. Summary Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Webby Vanderquack go to St. Canard to talk to Launchpad McQuack about Quackwerks. Little do they know Fenton Crackshell is also there. While he is at the Mallard residence he disappears then Drake Mallard finds out that Fenton is GizmoDuck and then tells Scrooge that he is Darkwing Duck. Later they meet Gyro Gearloose at Darkwing Tower and Gosalyn shows them the GizmoDuck suit which she kept since the end of The Duck Knight Returns. After Gyro and Honker work on it Megavolt and The Beagle Boys show up to steal The GizmoDuck suit. Later Darkwing, Scrooge and Gyro infiltrate Quackwerks and have a run in with the Fearsome Four (Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator) while Launchpad and the kids investigate an underground cave. Later Scrooge, Darkwing and Gyro find GizmoDuck chained to a wall and all the villains (Magica De Spell, the Phantom Blot, The Beagle Boys, the Fearsome Four, Cinnamon Teal, Camille Chameleon, and Ammonia Pine) watch them as the slime turns GizmoDuck into a monster. Scrooge contacts Agent 44 and tells him to bring Fenton's mother to the Quackwerks factory and her yelling restores GizmoDuck to normal. After that they escape from the Quackwerks building and find out that the slime has turned Huey, Dewey, Louie and Honker into monsters. After rescuing Webby and Gosalyn Scrooge suggests they go to Duckburg. Gyro tries to make an antidote to the slime. They find out that Mrs. Crackshell's bellowing is the only thing that reverses the effect of the slime. When the boys arrive they get zapped by antidote remotes and revert back to normal. GizmoDuck explains what happened to him when Magica kidnapped him from time and they find out the villains' plans. Later the villains split up and Darkwing and Launchpad manage to defeat the Fearsome Four. The rest of the villains try to take over Scrooge's Money Bing. Gyro and Honker activate the device attatched to the GizmoDuck suit and it shows a portal where Nega Duck and Morgana Macawber are standing in. After crashing the Thunderquack, Nega Duck explains to Darkwing that the tronsplitter sent him to an alternate version of St. Canard which felt like a wasteland and then Morgana wound up there after defeating Duckthulu in F.O.W.L. Disposition. Darkwing reached in there and rescued Morgana but Nega Duck also came through he had everyone in cages except for Darkwing, Launchpad and Morgana. Then he told the Phantom Blot that Magica was using him. After that Scrooge called Agent 44 who turns out to be Donald Duck. Donald then rallies all the citizens of Duckburg to fight back the slime. The Blot offers to join Nega Duck into an alliance and then blackmails Magica into joining them. The cage dissolves and Scrooge goes to check on his money only to find Magica and The Beagle Boys in it. Morgana tells Darkwing that she put a spell on Nega Duck but it only works if he hits him with the truth. When Darkwing tells Nega Duck that he doesn't allow himself to have any friends, the portal opens up and sucks the villains into it. After that the heroes have a picnic where Darkwing decides they should have the main meal in Duckburg, but desert should be served in St. Canard. Scrooge agrees with him and they shake hands in the end. Cast Gallery Notes References * Cover #17B is an adaption of the poster of Adventures in Babysitting from 1987.Adventures in Babysitting Homages at I Love Comic Covers * Cover #6B (DuckTales) is an adaption of the cover of ''The Infinity Gauntlet'' #1 from 1991.The Infinity Gauntlet #1 Homages at I Love Comic Covers * Cover #18A is an adaption of the cover of ''Uncanny X-Men'' #101 from 1976.X-Men #101 Homages at I Love Comic Covers * Goaslyn's line in Part 1 of "I-I tried to be a hero with it. But... now it should go back to its rightful own--" is a shoutout to the DuckTales arc prior, "Rightful Owners". * Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Honker's monstrous transformations result in them turning into Chernabog from Fantasia, Monstro the Whale from Pinocchio, Maleficent's dragon form from Sleeping Beauty, and Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, respectively. * When Scrooge zaps Huey with the antidote, he is using his cane as a pogo stick, referencing the DuckTales NES game. * The candle Magica used to steal Fenton from the past is a time candle, resembling the one seen in the 1995 comic "Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies" by Don Rosa. * When Donald is first seen at his house in Duckburg, there is a model of the Miss Daisy (Donald's boat from Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland) in a bottle, and a poster of his debut cartoon, The Wise Little Hen, on the wall. Continuity * Mrs. Crackshell wears the bathrobe she uniquely wore in the DuckTales episode "My Mother the Psychic". Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of the downing rod (Part 2) and the wasteland (Part 4). * This comic marks the introduction of Cinnamon Teal (Part 1), Mrs. Crackshell, and time candles to the Darkwing Duck setting. Errors * In DuckTales, the Phantom Blot has a design which plasters a face onto his hood, thereby making him look like a genuine live blot. His classic design only has his eyes visible. It is the latter look that is used for the Phantom Blot in the Darkwing Duck comics. The one exception is one panel on the first page of Part 1, which does utilize the DuckTales design. * Scrooge claims that Fenton has been gone for almost a year. As per Fenton's attempt to become Gizmoduck when accosted by Magica, he still had access to the Gizmosuit when he disappeared, meaning that Taurus Bulba didn't have it yet. Quackwerks's reign put Darkwing out of business for about a year according to "The Duck Knight Returns", meaning that, taking into account both Bulba's time building up Quackerwerks and all the events between "The Duck Knight Returns" and "Dangerous Currency", Fenton would have to have been gone for at least one and a half years. * Launchpad McQuack knows that Fenton is Gizmoduck, while Mrs. Crackshell hears about it for the first time. This is the reverse of the situation in the DuckTales cartoon. * Why is Mrs. Crackshell not elated to see her son again after he'd been missing for so long? * Fenton tells his mother he's programmed several seasons of a show in the VCR for her, which is not impossible, but certainly does not follow DuckTales canon that Mrs. Crackshell is a stellar mechanic and it is Fenton who needs her help with various devices. * The Phantom Blot is described as "not much of a joiner", which the character very much is. Even in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", he was in cahoots with another. Other * This arc was published by Boom! Studios in a hurry before the license expired so they could wrap up their Darkwing Duck and DuckTales stories. This is why the trade paperback edition was published in November 2011, concurrently with the third and fourth issues. Under these circumstances, it never went to Disney for approval and is therefore in an odd state of pseudo-canon. As it is, the story has been erased from both franchises' history. Dangerous Currency is the only material from the Boom! Studios run not included in the The Definitively Dangerous Edition by Joe Books. * As can be guessed from the covers, the story of Dangerous Currency was to play out much differently before it became a rushjob of loose ends. It was originally to be of similar nature to Marvel's 2008 "Secret Invasion" arc and presumably was the trouble alluded to in "F.O.W.L. Disposition, Part 4". It was supposed to explain some oddities of the arcs prior.Aaron Sparrow on the original draft of "Dangerous Currency" on The Old Haunt * Warren Spector, who wrote the DuckTales comic's previous arc, was credited as a co-writer for this story. In actuality, however, Spector never even saw a script for this story; his only contribution was the idea of Magica teaming up with Cinnamon Teal, Camille Chameleon, and Ammonia Pine to form the League of Eve-il. He had actually planned to use the League of Eve-il for a different story arc, but his idea was instead incorporated into this crossover.Post by Aaron Sparrow on the Old Haunt Forum References External links * Dangerous Currency at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Boom! Studios